Heretofore, it has been well known to use plow attachments on the front of vehicles such as light and heavy-duty trucks for moving materials along the ground, such as snow removal and clearing and for other purposes. It has also been known to attach a plow to a forklift truck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,631 shows a floating hitch construction for a snowplow attachment for a self-powered lift truck. However, such devices available on the market are bulky, complex, and relatively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive and simple plow attachment for a forklift truck which can be easily and quickly attached and detached from the tines of the forklift truck. Moreover, since such a device may only be infrequently used, the device should be compact, requiring minimum storage space when not in use.